Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (Italian)
(La musica d'avventura suona) *''(Il titolo del film arriva)'' *''(Canzoni a tema)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Che nome dovresti sapere.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''È la stella dello spettacolo'' *''Lui è più di quanto pensi'' *''Ha il massimo rosa'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby è l'unico'' *''Torna subito a te'' *''Torna subito a te'' *''Dare tutto ciò che hai'' *''Fai il tuo miglior scatto'' *''Lo spedirò di sicuro a te'' *''(Solo tromba)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Salvataggio del giorno'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''È qui per restare'' *''Non lasciarti ingannare dalle sue dimensioni non crederai ai tuoi occhi'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby è l'unico'' *''Kirby, si'' *(cinguettio degli uccelli) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko e Bonkers stanno arrivando nel Dreamland) *Tayo: Sì, sento quell'aria fresca, Proko, sai cosa significa, amico? *Proko: Sì. *Tayo: cheeseburger, bibite... *Proko: ...biscotti alla panna... *Tayo: ...mele... *Proko: ...riso... *Tayo: ...banane... *Proko: ...e uva. *Bonkers: Va bene, voi due, non dimenticate la vera ragione per cui siamo qui. *Lololo: siamo qui per risolvere una missione. *Tayo e Proko: Ah... *Lalala: I miei amici li stanno aspettando in famiglia, la terra magica di risplendere. *Adeleine: Potrebbe davvero usare il nostro aiuto. Guarda, eccolo! *(Kamikari vola verso di loro) *Waddle Dee: Allora, chi sono questi ragazzi? *Kirby: Beh, siamo gli eroi e le eroine. *Ribbon: certo! Mi piace il suo suono. *Waddle Dee: Spero che sia un grande momento. *Meta Knight: fortunato per me, ho i miei modi... *Kamikari: Kirby... *Kirby: Cos'è stato... Sei... *Kamikari: Sì, Kirby. Sono Kamikari, il leggendario re reale saggio. *Tayo: Felice di conoscerti, Kamikari, sono Tayo. Immagino che tu abbia già incontrato il mio migliore amico Proko. *(Kamikari guardò Proko e gli fece cenno con la mano) *Proko: Ciao. *Kamikari: Ho pensato che potresti aver bisogno di un buon partner con la tua connessione. *Tayo: Sono sicuro che resteremo a lungo, vero, Proko? *Proko: assolutamente. *Kamikari: Vieni ora, abbiamo un contratto, ragazzi, queste sono le vostre firme, non è vero? *Tayo: Perché, immagino così... *King Dedede: certo che lo è! Ne abbiamo persino assistito, vero, Proko? *Proko: Giusto, Dedede... *Meta Knight: temo che non ci sia sempre di buon umore, però. *Kamikari: Bene, ora è deciso. Voglio che voi ragazzi incontriate i miei amici. *(All'improvviso, qualcuno stava frusciando nella boscaglia) *Kamikari: Ah, ecco uno di loro ora... *Adeleine: Uh, senza offesa, Kamikari, ma quale educazione potrebbe ottenere un drago nella foresta? *Kirby: Spero che sospettino... *(Un drago di ghiaccio viola salta fuori dal cespuglio, con un bel sorriso sul viso) *Stella: Cosa c'è di sbagliato nella tempesta di neve? Mi chiamo Stella, figlia del drago di ghiaccio. Piacere di conoscerti. *Tayo: F-F-Figlia... *Proko: ...D-D-Drago di ghiaccio?! *(Improvvisamente, udì un forte strillo, Tayo e Proko si guardarono attorno nervosamente, c'era uno scarafaggio di cervo marrone rossiccio con mandibole d'oro, in piedi su una roccia) *Waddle Dee: sembra Bugzzy se fosse un insetto. *Lololo: fantastico! È un altro! *Kamikari: Willow, la sorella di Bugzzy per la precisione. Vieni e incontra i tuoi nuovi eroi ed eroine, Willow. *Willow: Ciao, sei King Dedede. *King Dedede: Questo è il mio nome, non lo logico, immagino tu abbia sentito parlare di me. *Willow: Certo, i tuoi genitori sono cresciuti nello stesso bosco prima di andare in giardino quando Dreamland era un villaggio. Piacere di conoscerti, maestà. *King Dedede: Piacere di conoscerti, Willow. *(C'era un amico del cerchio verde con i suoi pattini a rotelle e dipingeva le sue meravigliose foto) *Elene: Ciao, ragazzi, sono Elene, la figlia di Paint Roller. Mi piace dipingere quadri, poster e opere d'arte. *Proko: A tuo piacere, Elene. *Tayo: Andiamo, ragazzi, andiamo. *(Kirby e gli altri sono entrati nel sentiero) *Kamikari: Penso che siano solo ansiosi di trovare la loro stanza. Devono essere stanchi. *Elene: Ma non sembrano stanchi... *Stella: Sì, è come se non avessero mai incontrato un amico prima... *(Elene, Stella, Kamikari e Willow ridono) *(Kirby e gli altri si fermano) *Tayo: Forse possiamo investigare in questo modo. *Proko: lo spero. *Kirby: Uh, ragazzi, quali sono questi percorsi comunque? Non vuoi incontrare il resto degli amici? *(Kirby e gli altri hanno visto un campo con migliaia di fiori) *Tayo: Quelli erano amici, Kirby, erano draghi e persino gli insetti! *Waddle Dee: Mi sembravano simpatici. *(C'era un altro amico che era la pelle blu e le ali degli insetti che volavano, lei venne nel campo) *Tayo: Vedi cosa intendo? *Penelope Bronto: Ciao, sono Penelope Bronto, potrei volare attraverso i boschi, ed ero la sorella di Bronto Burt. *(Penelope Bronto volò verso i fiori e iniziò a raccogliere) *Penelope Bronto: mi hai raccolto dei fiori? *King Dedede: Non male, Penelope Bronto. Ma conosci qualche negozio e giardino? *Kirby: non c'è tempo per il giardinaggio, dobbiamo fare shopping! *(Kirby e gli altri corsero sul sentiero) *Elene: non preoccuparti ragazzi, dobbiamo trovarli... *Waddle Dee: come fa a sapere di loro? *Proko: non c'è modo di rimanere e prendersi cura di! *Tayo: veloce, laggiù! *(Kirby e gli altri finalmente videro una pianura e videro una tana) *Tayo: Questo sembra un buon nascondiglio... *(Tayo, Proko e Kirby si nascosero in una tana, ma si esaurirono rapidamente) *Tayo, Proko e Kirby: FUGA PRECIPITOSA!! *(Tuttavia, il fuggi-fuggi non c'era, questo amico pachiderma grigiastro è uscito dalla tana, era molto piccola e aveva persino un grande fiocco rosa in testa) *Tia: (sbadiglio) *Tayo: Scusa ti abbiamo svegliato... *(Tayo e Proko si guardarono intorno, Elene, Stella, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Kamikari si avvicinarono a loro) *Kamikari: Ah, vedo che hai incontrato il più giovane dei miei amici. Questa è Tia, la figlia di Phan-Phan. *(Tia sorrise mentre sollevava il baule in alto nel cielo, guardando tutti) *Adeleine: sei così grande e carina! *(Adeleine si avvicinò a Tia e l'abbracciò) *King Dedede: Questi elefanti camminano nella giungla e giocano a un annaffiatoio? *Meta Knight: hai conosciuto Adeleine per un po ', dovresti conoscerti meglio ora... *King Dedede: abbastanza giusto. *Kirby: Lei è così carina. *Tia: Sono i nuovi eroi e le eroine? *Stella: Sì, Tia, li stavamo aspettando da tanto tempo. *Tayo: (ridendo nervosamente) Non ne vale la pena, non vorrai ferirci, siamo solo appiattiti! *Proko: Sì, appena appiattito! *Penelope Bronto: (ridacchia) Oh, sono strani, Elene! *Elene: Sono in buona forma, Penny. *Kirby: Accidenti, grazie! *Tayo: buona forma? Per cosa? *Stella: Per insegnarci come battere quelle altre squadre di calcio, ovviamente. *Tia: Sì, vincono ogni volta! Non otterrò mai un trofeo per il mio armadietto dei trofei. *(Penelope Bronto volò su un ramo di un albero, appeso a testa in giù come un pipistrello) *Penelope Bronto: abbiamo bisogno di una squadra con super! *(Willow si muove come se stesse giocando a basket) *Willow: qualcuno che potrebbe mostrarci tutte le mosse giuste! *Tayo: Questo è il mio amico Proko, lui e gli altri hanno più mosse di un giocatore sportivo giapponese! *Proko: Sì, è vero. *Tayo: Non preoccuparti, Tia, ti aiuteremo a ottenere un trofeo. *Tia: Grazie. Perché ero una specie di elefante, lo sai. *Tayo: Nessun problema per me. *Willow: Sono così felice di poter volare! Ribbon, vuoi volare con me? *(Ribbon scrollò le spalle con un sorriso) *Ribbon: perché no? *(Ribbon e salice che volano insieme) *Proko: Whoa! *Stella: Oh, è così bello che tu venga qui, ragazzi. *Elene: Sì, sei il benvenuto qui! *Kamikari: Beh, sono contento che sia tutto sistemato. *Tayo: Cavolo, voi ragazzi siete stati sopraffatti dal vostro caloroso benvenuto! *(Kirby e gli altri trovano la loro nuova casa di notte) *Tayo: Questo è, amico. Casa dolce casa! (ride) *Proko: non ottieni, sai, senza impegno? *Tayo: Sì, la vita da gomito a gomito mi ricorda un po '. Questo posto ha tutto. Rinfreschi freddi... *(Proko consegna a Tayo un'enorme ciotola di melma) *Tayo: ...piccola amaca accogliente, un bel gioco d'acqua - ed è tutto mio. *Proko: Ooh, fantastico! Ho già fatto due letti! Uno per te e uno per me. *Tayo: (sbadiglia) Ohh! Accidenti, tutto questo lavoro di costruzione mi ha incantato. Penso che mi consegnerò presto. *(Tayo striscia sul letto più piccolo e si mette a suo agio nel grande letto di dimensioni Proko) *Tayo: Ahh! Si... *(Proko gira intorno al doppio, poi si insinua in qualche modo nel letto più piccolo, una gamba si apre di lato, ma si mette comunque comoda) *Proko: Ahh... Buona notte. *Tayo: dormi bene. *(Il sole del mattino sorse sulla foresta, Kamikari era sveglio e in anticipo, chiamando tutti gli altri giù) *Kamikari: Pronto per un allenamento mattutino, Kirby? *Kirby: Scommetti, Kamikari. Vuoi che riattivi Tayo e Proko? *Kamikari: No, non preoccuparti. Gli ho lasciato un campanello d'allarme. *(Tayo e Proko dormono, Tayo è raggomitolato su Proko, Proko è sdraiato sulla schiena, russano entrambi e nel suo russare, Proko borbotta "Oro, oro." Kirby si avvicinò al fianco di Tayo e lo picchiettò per cercare di svegliarsi lui, ma non ha funzionato) *Tayo: altri cinque minuti, mamma. *(Kirby si presentò con una sveglia, e poi suonò a destra in Tayo e Proko) *Tayo e Proko: AAGH! *Tayo: È stato bello. Sembra che mi piaccia qualche esercizio mattutino. *Proko: buona idea. *(Nel frattempo, Kirby e gli altri erano tutti riuniti nella giungla dell'oasi) *Stella: Kamikari ha detto che stamattina prenderemo lezioni di ballo. *Tayo: Quindi voi ragazzi avete una lezione di ballo, vero? *Elene: certo che possiamo, Tayo. *Tayo: Molto bene, Elene, balleremo per ora. *Tia: Andiamo, Proko. Balla con noi. *Proko: non lo so... *Tia: carino per favore? *Proko: Ok, va bene... Praticheremo delle mosse di danza. Dai, ti mostreremo come! Balliamo! *Tayo: Sì. *(Inizia la canzone "It's Always New") *Tayo e Proko: (cantando) ♪ Si vedono i miei amici, come se fossero tutti d'accordo ♪ *Tayo: ♪ È il più figo di Proko! ♪ *Proko: ♪ È il più figo di me! ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Sembra strano ma è venuto da Kamikari! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Anche lui si riunisce ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Sì, è una buona voliera ♪ *Tayo e Proko: ♪ Sono stati addestrati da tutti noi, trovandolo la nostra più piccola cosa ♪ *Proko: ♪ Con un buon cuore di noi! ♪ *Tayo e Proko: ♪ Quindi suoneranno un orologio su un ding, Oh! È sempre nuovo per i miei amici un po ', alzati e risplendi per farti sorridere, sai che la risposta è ok, è sempre nuova, che bella giornata! ♪ *Tayo: Ragazze, è il tuo turno! *Proko: Dai, sai cosa fare. *Stella, Elene, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Tia: lo facciamo! (cantando) ♪ È sempre nuovo per i miei amici un po ', alzati e risplendi per farti sorridere, sai che risposta va bene ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elene, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Tia: ♪ È sempre una novità, che giornata meravigliosa! ♪ *Stella: ♪ Posso scivolare sulle colline, come fanno i pinguini ♪ *Elene: ♪ Quindi posso dipingere le immagini, è anche vero ♪ *Willow: ♪ Buzzing con le nostre ali ♪ *Penelope Bronto: ♪ Sono sicuro che lo farebbero ♪ *Tia: ♪ Posso calpestare, posso strombazzare come potrei ♪ *(Trombe di Tia) *Tayo: ♪ Possono risolvere quasi tutte le missioni modificabili! ♪ *Penelope Bronto: ♪ Facciamo sempre con le competenze disponibili! ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elene, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Tia: ♪ Oh! È sempre nuovo per i miei amici un po ', alzati e risplendi per farti sorridere, sai che la risposta è ok? È sempre una novità una giornata meravigliosa! È sempre nuovo per i miei amici un po ', alzati e risplendi per farti sorridere, sai che la risposta va bene ♪ *Tayo e Proko: ♪ È sempre nuovo ♪ *Willow, Penelope Bronto e Elene: ♪ È sempre nuovo ♪ *Stella e Tia: ♪ È sempre nuovo ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elene, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Tia: ♪ Che giornata meravigliosa! ♪ *(Kirby e gli altri applaudono) *Tayo: Grazie. Grazie mille. *King Dedede: siete molto grati! *Proko: Beh, questa è la roba! *Tia: Quella musica mi rende davvero carina! *Tayo: Grazie, Tia. *(Emerse lentamente dalle ombre: era un mio vecchio nemico, Vipypno con grandi occhi gialli, un lungo corpo verde con molte strisce marroni più scure che gli scendevano lungo la schiena, con le punte in testa, poi guardò gli altri, deliziati ) *Vipypno: Hmmm, i miei occhi da serpente mi ingannano? (ridacchia) cosa abbiamo qui? È Kirby. Che meraviglia... *Proko: Beh, tu sei con noi ora, ragazzi. Stai meglio. Hai tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno qui. Che ne dici di fare jogging per un po '? *Stella: Questa è un'altra cosa buona, sei circondato dai tuoi amici, uno dei quali ha voluto fare jogging con noi. *Tayo: Oh, uh, chiunque. Abbiamo avuto una gara di jogging prima. *(Più tardi, Kirby e gli altri si unirono agli esercizi del primo mattino, corsero fuori dalla foresta seguiti dagli amici) *Kirby: Seguici, ragazzi, non c'è niente come una piccola corsa per mettere in forma i vostri corpi. *(tagliato a Kirby, Ribbon e Bonkers) *Ribbon: E dobbiamo volare con le ali! *Bonkers: Sì, come lo dico sempre! (ride) *(tagliato a Elene e Stella) *Stella: Ah, non c'è niente come sentire il vento scorrere attraverso le spine. *Elene: questo è buono per il cuore. I miei stanno battendo entrambi in fretta. *(tagliato a Willow e Tia) *Willow: Come stai, Tia? *Tia: Grande, Willow. Ho degli scaldamuscoli integrati. *(Kirby e gli altri corsero sugli uccelli, volando con le loro ali) *Tayo: Hey, uccelli, le tue ali sono abbastanza eleganti per questo! *Proko: Wow, immagino che la sua luce pilota stia ancora scaldando. *(tagliato a Elene e Penelope Bronto) *Elene: Adoro correre tra gli alberi. *Penelope Bronto: Anche io. (risatine) *(Elene oltrepassò Kirby e gli altri) *Elene: Ultima è una buona mela. *(In quel momento una valanga di mele cadde su Kirby e gli altri, le mele che non li colpirono, scivolarono via, facendoli cadere a terra). *Kirby: Beh, finché siamo qui potremmo anche smettere di mangiare un boccone. *(Kirby, Tayo e Proko hanno preso una mela e vi hanno morso). *Stella: Oh, queste sono mele della passione. Ti piacciono? Sono incredibili, sono bravi. *Tayo: Whoa, i tuoi amici hanno sicuramente un gusto strano. *Proko: Beh, ragazzi, faremo meglio ad andare avanti. *(Kirby e gli altri hanno continuato a correre con gli amici dietro di loro, una mela nella mano di ogni amico) *(Nel frattempo, nella tana del vulcano) *Vipypno: Kamihino! Malvagi draghi del passato! Parlarmi! *(Un'entità vulcanica sorge dalla fossa) *Kamihino: (ridendo minacciosamente) *Vipypno: sei tu? *Kamihino: Sì. Sono Kamihino. *Vipypno: che sorpresa! *Kamihino: Nessuno ha mai osato fallire il grande re nemmeno una volta, ma voi ragazzi, non avete fallito subito. Dal profondo del mio vulcano, ti ho inviato semplici istruzioni da seguire. Ma stai per ipnotizzare Kirby e catturarli in una lava bollente! Non c'è più altra fonte di energia in questo mondo... *Vipypno: so che abbiamo avuto alcuni fortunati... battute d'arresto- *Kamihino: E ha vinto! Ma, dato che il tuo imbarazzo è riuscito a liberarmi, mi sento... generoso. *Vipypno: Oh, certo... *Kamihino: C'è ancora un modo per ammassare il potere necessario per schiavizzare questo mondo, e questa volta... Questa volta, il grande re si assicurerà di farlo bene! *(Nel frattempo nella foresta) *Willow: Amico, ho fame come la mia famiglia! *Kirby: Amico, non ho fatto questo esercizio da molto tempo. *Elene: buono per il cuore. *Tayo: Cosa dovremmo fare fino a quando Kamikari arriverà con il nostro cibo? *(Tia si rivolse a King Dedede) *Tia: Perché non ci racconti qualche storia? *King Dedede: Oh... Um... Non lo so... Così... *Willow: ho sentito parlare di voi ragazzi dello zio Berthold. *Elene: Mia madre e mio padre dice di conoscerti anche tu! *Kirby: No, non sapevo che Paul avesse un figlio. *Elene: beh, i miei genitori sono Paint Roller. *Adeleine: Beh, sono felice che abbia trovato qualcuno... *(Tia sorrise, poi Penelope Bronto volò con Stella) *Penelope Bronto: Conosci anche i nostri genitori? *King Dedede: Penso che potrei conoscere tua madre... Si chiama Sierra? *Stella: Sì, lo è, come la conosci? *King Dedede: Lei è quella che in realtà vive nelle fredde montagne in molti anni fa. *Proko: Oh, per favore. *Stella: La mamma non è solo un piacere? *King Dedede (ridacchia) Beh, lei mi ha provocato in modo provocatorio prima di incontrare tuo padre, credo. *Tia: Adeleine, conosci mio padre, Tusker e la mamma, Westley? *Adeleine: Forse... dovrò vedere... *(Inizia la canzone "Good for Friends") *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Ognuno ha molto bene per gli amici e tutti hanno un piccolo appuntamento, tutti ti faranno felice ogni tanto e tutti ti faranno grande, salteranno sul tuo ramo o salteranno sulla tua roccia o flopparti in uno stagno, proprio come la vita che sono buoni per essere lavoro, come fortuna, sono solo un po 'oltre. ♪ *Kirby: Sì! (cantando) ♪ Tutti vogliono fare la cosa giusta, solo a volte sbagliano tutti, Quando pensano che tu pensi che siano veramente deboli e piccoli, si comportano come se fossero terribili grandi e forti, Si aggirano tutt'intorno e parlano a voce alta, ma è solo finta, stanno attaccando le loro gambe in aria ♪ *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Quando potrebbero voler essere amichevoli ♪ *Tayo e Proko (cantando): ♪ Nessuno è solo nero o bianco, noi siamo rosa ♪ *Stella (cantando): ♪ E giallo ♪ *Willow (cantando): ♪ E verde ♪ *King Dedede (cantando): ♪ A volte ci sbagliamo ♪ *Kirby (cantando): ♪ A volte abbiamo ragione ♪ *Adeleine (canto): ♪ Ma soprattutto, siamo da qualche parte tra ♪ (risatine) *Elene (cantando): ♪ Tutti hanno un piccolo lato oscuro per loro ♪ *Tia (canto): ♪ Tutti hanno un po 'di luce ♪ *Kirby (cantando): ♪ Qualcuno a cui tieni può ferire i tuoi sentimenti ♪ *Penelope Bronto (canto): ♪ E poi può fare tutto bene ♪ *King Dedede (cantando): ♪ Forse è scontroso, forse urlerà ♪ *Stella (cantando): ♪ Forse ti riempirà la testa pieno di dubbi ♪ *King Dedede: Hm? *Adeleine (cantando): if Ma se lo rovesci , è buono per gli amici ♪ *Tayo e Proko: Sì, gli altri potrebbero essere buoni per gli amici. *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Tutti hanno ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo e Proko (cantando): ♪ Buono per gli amici ♪ *King Dedede (cantando): ♪'' Buono buono buono buono buono ''♪ *Kirby, King Dedede, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elene, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Tia (cantando): ♪ Buono per gli amici ♪ *Stella: Questo è più come *Kirby: Sì. Grazie ragazzi. Mi sento meglio ora. *King Dedede: meraviglioso. *Tayo: Sono contento che sia Parent's Night... *Proko: Uh-huh. *Kirby: Penso che sia bello conoscere draghi di ghiaccio, insetti, creature circolari ed enormi elefanti. *Willow: Spero che saremo abbastanza bravi per la Fantasy High School quando diventeremo abbastanza grandi. *Bonkers: Sono sicuro che le ragazze saranno abbastanza buone per la Fantasy High School. *Kamikari: vieni e prendilo! *(Kirby e gli altri si precipitarono) *King Dedede: Accidenti, pensavo che non avresti mai chiesto! *Tayo: A proposito di tempo per concludere l'appetito, eh, Proko? *Proko: Sì! *Lololo: Wow, sembra piuttosto gustoso! *Lalala: Sì, lo fa davvero. *Kamikari: Sì, lo spero davvero. *(Tia si avvicinò a Kamikari) *Tia: Posso nutrire la balla di fieno, Kamikari? Posso? *Kamikari: Certo che puoi, Tia. *(Tia ha mangiato del fieno) *Kamikari: Che cosa devo dirti? Masticare prima di deglutire. Vedere? *(Kirby e gli altri hanno concordato) *Tayo: Dividiamoci, ci deve essere qualcosa da mangiare molta frutta e verdura. *Proko: Sì! *(Adeleine ridacchiò un po ') *Tayo: Cosa c'è di così divertente? *Adeleine: hai suonato proprio come me per un minuto. *Bonkers: Sì, l'hai fatto davvero. *Tayo: Hey, questo sembra un buon posto per fare un po 'di cibo. *(Tayo si è fermato di fronte a un tronco, Proko lo solleva con le corna, rivelando molti frutti e verdure, Tayo ne prende uno.) *Kirby: che cos'è? *Tayo: una bacca. Com'è? *Kirby: Yum! *Tayo: (mangia, bocca piena) Mmmm. Sa di pollo. *(Proko mangiò su una delle sue uve.) *Proko: gustoso, ma buono. *Tayo: (afferrando una banana) Queste sono rare prelibatezze. Mmmm. (sgranocchia) Banana, con un munch molto piacevole. *Proko: imparerai ad amarli. *Tayo: Te lo dico, ragazzi, questa è la grande vita. *Kamikari: Ogni tanto, qualcosa di fresco si insinua. *(Elene sta sgranocchiando una pera) *Elene: gustosa pera, Yum! *Willow: non avrai fame a lungo! *Stella: Preferirei che avesse cibo succoso e nutriente, ma spero che vi piaccia. *Tayo e Proko: certo! *(Torna a Volcano Lair) *Kamihino: Allora, Kirby e gli altri amici hanno ottenuto nuovi eroi ed eroine, vero? (ride male) Si inserirà perfettamente nel mio piano. *Vipypno: È stato un bene che ho buttato un po 'del mio binocolo spia nella foresta. (Snickering) *Kamihino: hai fatto bene, Vipypno. Presto avrò tutti quei buoni piccoli amici a portata di mano. E poi io, Kamihino, i draghi malvagi del passato, sarò il drago più potente, in tutto il glorioso futuro! (ridendo minacciosamente) *Vipypno: (sghignazzando) *(Le risate come unite da qualche esercito di draghi) *(Nel frattempo nella foresta) *Kamikari: l'ho fatto stamattina *King Dedede: Beh, se insisti. Grazie. *(Bonkers ha poi versato a Kamikari un bicchiere di succo) *Kamikari: Delizioso se lo dico anch'io... *Kirby: Dico che gli amici sono pronti per giocare ai tuoi giochi. Che ne dici? *King Dedede: Um, beh, riporteremo qui tra molte ore. *Tayo: sembra che la tua maestà sia tutta riscaldata per il gioco. *Kamikari: Faresti meglio a preparare gli amici, ragazzi. *Bonkers: che fretta c'è, Kamikari? Abbiamo avuto molte ore fino alla partita. È un sacco di tempo! *Proko: Ha ragione! *(dissolvenza in Kamikari, Willow, Stella, Elene, Tia e Penelope Bronto) *(Willow, Stella, Elene, Tula e Penelope Bronto indossano gli abiti da aerobica) *Elene: Ovviamente siamo semplicemente alla grande aerobica, lo sappiamo. *Kamikari: E 'facile chiedere, Elene. Vediamo... Prima posizione... Secondo... No, non lo è. Il tirocinante doveva sempre fare. Iniziamo un po'... voglio dire, esercitiamo, vero? *Tia: lo faccio. Adoro anche solo fare esercizio. *Kamikari: Certo, Tia. *(Più tardi sul campo, Kirby e gli altri aiutano gli amici a rimettersi in forma per la prossima partita contro la squadra) *Tayo: Ecco, ragazzi, state andando alla grande. Fai il ruggito, Stella, fai il ruggito! *(Stella fa un ruggito feroce) *Tayo: Screech, Willow, Screech! *(Salice con uno stridio feroce) *Tayo: Sta mantenendo la coda in forma, Stella. *Stella: Grazie mille, Tayo. *(Tia stava bilanciando su una grossa palla) *Tia: E sto mantenendo il mio tronco in forma. *Kamikari: Sicuramente lo sei, Tia. L'aerobica è pensata per tutti. *(Bonkers appeso a un bar scimmia, Elene stava facendo una danza rollerskating sul posto) *Kirby: È così, Elene. Tieni le ginocchia dritte. *(Tayo stava rimbalzando nella sua coda, mentre Penelope Bronto ronzava in giro, ridendo) *Tayo: Non è divertente l'esercizio, Penny? *Penelope Bronto: Sì. Sì, è davvero fuori dall'albero. *Tayo: Più tra gli alberi se me lo chiedi. *King Dedede: Ok, tutti. È tempo di iniziare i nostri esercizi su e giù. *Kamikari: fagli vedere, ragazzi. *(Tia sollevando il suo tronco su e giù, fino a quando ha sbalordito) *Stella: Sembra carino, Tia. Hai la roba di allenamento. *Tayo: Ok, su. Giù. Su. Giù. *(Proko si allena con un salto in lungo) *Tayo: Questo è lo spirito, Proko. *Kirby: E questo è un suono. *Kamikari: Andiamo, ragazzi. Sentiamo. *(Stella usa il suo ruggito, poi Willow usa il suo stridio e Tia usa il baule per barrare) *Bird # 1: amo tutto il suono. *Bird # 2: anch'io. *Tayo: È tutto, ragazzi. Sentiamo quei clangori di metallo. *(Lololo e Lalala stavano facendo una Danza del Ribbon, Tayo e Proko hanno iniziato a fare tiri al collo) *Proko: Beh, questo dovrebbe darci abbastanza tempo per sciogliere i muscoli del collo. *(Penelope Bronto gira e rimbalza, poi appende il ramo di un albero) *Penelope Bronto: è abbastanza sciolto? *Tayo: certo. *(Tayo usa la coda e inizia a girare e rimbalzare, poi appende il ramo dell'albero) *Penelope Bronto: Va bene! *(Più tardi, Kirby e gli altri erano pronti per la gara di nuoto) *Elene: adoro nuotare. *(Elene salta in acqua, Kamikari ha visto cosa ha fatto Elene.) *Kamikari: Sarebbe un'immersona molto migliore se imparasse a tenere i piedi uniti. *Elene: vieni dentro! L'acqua va bene! *(Willow si tuffa in acqua, poi Stella ridacchiò e anche lei si tuffò in acqua) *(Tayo e Proko si tuffano in acqua) *Stella: Oh, quest'acqua è calda come una vasca da bagno. *Tayo: Beh, quando sei a Roma. *Penelope Bronto: Aspettaci, Tayo! *Tia: i miei genitori mi hanno insegnato a nuotare Posso fare un Sumatra e mezzo. *(Penelope Bronto e Tia si tuffano nell'acqua) *Proko: Sumatra e mezzo? (ride) solo in India, credo. *Tayo: Va bene, ragazzi. *(Tayo, Proko e gli altri nuotarono intorno al fiume) *Proko: un giro intorno al fiume, e poi è fuori dall'acqua. *Tayo: E sul campo da calcio. *Elene: Hai ragione, Tayo. *Stella: Siamo pronti per l'altra squadra di calcio. *Willow: Vai, squadra! *Penelope Bronto: (ride) *Tia: porterò un trofeo a casa ai miei genitori. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad e il gruppo di draghi stavano guardando il Tayo, Proko e gli altri) *Justin: stai tenendo d'occhio quegli amici, Chester? *Chester: Sì, Justin. Come hai comandato, non li lascerò alla mia vista. *Justin: eccellente. *(Kirby e gli altri hanno finalmente trovato Justin e il suo clan di draghi si erano presentati per il gioco) *Colton: Guarda, Justin. Quei ragazzi li suonano anche loro. *Stella: Oh, spero che questo non sia un drago leader. *Willow: Quei cattivi stanno ritti. *Tia: Il tuo gioco dovrebbe vestirti in pelle non strizzacervelli la prossima volta. *Justin: Se voi ragazzi state giocando, abbiamo una partita da vincere. *Kamikari: Allora inizia il gioco! *(Più tardi, quando arrivarono all'arena del calcio, Stella, Elene, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Tia erano nell'angolo blu, poi Justin e il suo clan erano nell'angolo rosso) *Kamikari: Qualche altra lamentela, Justin? *Justin: Bene. Abbiamo bisogno di un arbitro. *(Tayo si avvicinò alla sedia dell'arbitro e vi si arrampicò) *Tayo: Nessun problema. Sarò l'arbitro per questa partita di calcio. *Neal: giriamo per vedere chi serve per primo. *Willow: Nessun problema. *Tad: dovremmo lanciare una moneta. *King Dedede: Oh, bene allora. Chi ha una moneta? *(Bonkers si presentò con un quarto in mano) *King Dedede: Oh, grazie. *(King Dedede lanciò la moneta in aria) *King Dedede: chiamalo. Teste! *Lololo e Lalala: Vai, vai, squadra! *Tayo: Giusto, ragazze. Facciamo un bel gioco pulito. *Stella, Willow, Elene, Tia e Penelope Bronto: Sì, siamo pronti. *Tayo: Giusto, draghi cattivi, il miglior piede in avanti. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad e il gruppo di draghi: siamo pronti. *(Proko fischia e il gioco inizia con Elene che calcia la palla) *King Dedede: E ci va il calcio. *(Willow passa la palla a Penelope Bronto, che la calcia a Tia. Passa la palla a Stella mentre usa un ragno su uno dei Clan di Justin, che ha spaventato, Stella calcia la palla verso la porta) *Adeleine: Bontà. *(Bonkers piazza quindi un 1 accanto al nome degli amici sul tabellone) *Stella: Stai bene, mia bella signora. Andare avanti con la partita! *(Colton ha passato la palla, ma Willow l'ha respinta) *Willow: non sul mio orologio! *(Penelope Bronto calcia il pallone) *Lalala: Non hanno regole? *Lololo: Naturalmente lo fanno. Questi amici li costruiscono mentre vanno avanti. *(Justin calcia la palla, ma Tia fa saltare la palla con il suo tronco ed è atterrato su un goal) *(Bonkers piazza 2 accanto al nome degli amici sul tabellone) *Kirby: Oh, l'aveva quasi avuto allora. *Tayo: Sembra che abbia finito per questa volta. *(Poi Elene passa la palla a Stella, poi a Willow, poi a Penelope Bronto, poi a Tia) *Justin: non stare qui, cervello di pisello! Dirigi dentro! *Stella, Willow, Elene, Tia e Penelope Bronto: ci vedremo! *(Stella passa la palla a Willow, poi Elene, poi Penelope Bronto e poi Tia e calcia in porta) *King Dedede: Abbiamo un vincitore! *(Kirby e gli altri hanno applaudito) *Stella: obiettivo! *Willow: Sì! (Ride) *Elene: Il gioco è finito. Vinciamo! *(Kamikari consegna a Tia il trofeo) *Kamikari: Qui, Tia. Per il tuo armadietto dei trofei. *Tia: Grazie, Kamikari. *Chester: non capisco. Abbiamo le tattiche. *Colton: abbiamo avuto la strategia. *Tad: avevamo l'attrezzatura. *Neal: Ma abbiamo ancora perso. *Giustino: niente drogarsi, cervello di pisello. *(Più tardi quella notte nella foresta) *Willow: Questo sarà il nostro più felice Summer Party di sempre. *Tia: Perché abbiamo un trofeo da mostrare alla nostra Open Home. *Tayo: Open Home? Voi ragazze non ne avete mai parlato prima. È una specie di festa o qualcosa del genere? *Stella: è solo il più grande evento dell'anno magico della terra. *Bonkers: ci sarà cibo? *Stella: Oh, un sacco di chicche, Bonkers. Kamikari è in questo momento. *Bonkers: hai sentito, Proko? *Proko: il primo amico arriva a leccare il piatto! *(Tayo e Proko videro Kamikari che collezionava cibo identificabile) *Kamikari: Oh, adoro fare il sushi. *Tayo: possiamo aiutarti? *Kamikari: No grazie, Tayo. Ne ho già uno Ma posso lasciarti masticare. *Proko: Hai sentito, Tayo? *Tayo: Oh si. Sushi. Completamente utilizzato e tutto per noi! *(Stella vagò nella foresta, attratta dall'odore) *Stella: Mmmmmmm, qualcosa ha un buon profumo. *Proko: Ugh, lo dirò. *Tayo: Cos'è quell'odore? È meraviglioso. *Stella: deliziosamente buono Sushi fresco, fresco dal tavolo. *Kamikari: fatto con cetriolo, granchio imitazione, carne di manzo, carota, tonno, salmone e avocado. *Tayo e Proko: Avocado? Yum! *Kamikari: Penelope Bronto, sono quei biscotti di pera pronti a cuocere ancora? *Penelope Bronto: (ridendo) Saranno appena li cucinerò. *Tayo: Whoa. *(Penelope Bronto si avvicinò a lui e Tayo diede le sue pere nel cestino) *Penelope Bronto: Grazie, Tayo. *Tayo: Nessun problema. Sembra che questo posto sia pieno di prelibatezze, no? *Penelope Bronto: (ridacchia) Niente è troppo bello per i nostri ospiti. *(Nel frattempo, Kirby stava mettendo una ciotola di pugno su un tavolo mentre stava parlando con Stella) *Kirby: Say, Stella. Chi arriverà comunque in questa casa aperta? *Stella: Tutti, Kirby. I miei genitori erano, Spencer e Sierra. *Kirby: Oh, sono i tuoi genitori, Stella? *Stella: è un'immagine di un drago di ghiaccio di loro. Ma loro si faranno vedere. *Kirby: Wow, sembra buono. Devo dire a Tayo e Proko. *(Kirby entrò nella foresta e trovò Tayo e Proko) *Tayo: Kirby? Che cos'è? *Kirby: Abbiamo un problema, ragazzi. *Proko: lo dirò. Io e Tayo abbiamo appena mangiato sushi. *Kirby: No. Gli ospiti che si presentano per la casa aperta sono draghi, insetti ed elefanti. *Tayo: Draghi? *Proko: elefanti? *Tayo e Proko: e insetti? *(Kirby annuì) *Kirby: Sì. *Elene: devi incontrare Edwin e Edina. *Tia: e Colonnello Tusker e Westley. *Willow: non dimenticare Wiley e Theresa. *Penelope Bronto: e Philip e Panya. *King Dedede: Sembra strano, vero? *Kirby: Maestà, saremo una grande guida in questa terra con un gruppo di draghi, elefanti e insetti. *King Dedede: amichevoli creature che dici, Kirby? *Kirby: Faremo qualcosa. Possiamo stare qui. *King Dedede: Non c'è bisogno di mettere le mutande in un nodo, Kirby. Non possiamo essere sicuri che saranno ostili. Voglio dire, le loro figlie sono molto gentili e amichevoli. *Kirby: Beh, mi sto prendendo delle possibilità. *Tayo: Hai ragione, non c'è modo di essere schiacciato dalle creature stasera. *King Dedede: Molto bene, se questo ti fa sentire al sicuro, non ti fermerò. *(Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, Colonnello Tusker, Westley e la marcia dell'esercito di Phan Phan si irrigidiscono rigidamente sui gradini) *Elene: mamma! Papà! *Willow: i miei genitori mi stanno chiamando. *Tayo: Ehi, Kirby. Dal momento che tutte le ragazze se ne sono andate, perché non andiamo anche noi. *Kirby: Buona idea. *(Kirby, Tayo e Proko hanno visto tutte le persone proprio fuori) *Proko: Oh si! La gente! *(Penelope Bronto è saltata fuori) *Tayo: Sei tu, Penny. *Penelope Bronto: (ridendo) Eccoti. Philip, Panya, incontra i miei nuovi eroi. *Philip: Penny ci ha parlato così tanto di te. *Panya: Certo che l'hai fatto, Philip, sei qui, ragazzi. *Tayo: Bene, grazie, Panya. *Penelope Bronto: Vedi, padre? Adoro semplicemente esercitarsi. *(Tayo, Proko e Kirby, improvvisamente sentirono un enorme tonfo vicino a loro: Spencer e Sierra. *Tayo: AAHH! Ecco loro sono grandi! *Spencer: È così bello vederti qui a casa tua. *Proko: Oh, non vuoi farci del male, Spencer. È cibo per pesci. Prendilo? *Tayo: Sì, e il mio è cibo da asporto. Vedere? *(Spencer e Sierra guardarono Stella) *Sierra: Stella, questi sono draghi migliori di noi. *Stella: Sono un po 'strana, mamma. Ma sono incredibili eroi ed eroine. *(Elene, Edwin e Edina l'hanno superato) *Elene: Eccoli, papà. *Edwin: Sì. *(Entrarono Colonnello Tusker, Westley, Tia e Phan Phan) *Tayo: Oh mio! È enorme! È gigantesco! *(Colonnello Tusker afferra Tayo con il suo baule) *Colonnello Tusker: chi sei? *Tayo: Tayo, e questo è Proko: *Proko: Ehi, signore, tu fai del male a Tayo. *Colonnello Tusker: feriscilo? (ridacchia) Voglio abbracciarlo. *(Colonnello Tusker abbraccia Tayo con il suo baule, poi Tusker mette giù Tayo per terra) *Colonnello Tusker: per far sentire mia figlia come una vincitrice. *(Tia reggeva il trofeo di calcio, Tayo la guardò, capendo di cosa stava parlando. Poi lo guardò sorridendo) *Tayo: Oh, quello. *Colonnello Tusker: Sì. Voi ragazzi siete amici negli occhi di tutte le nostre ragazze. *Westley: Ha ragione, caro, tu sapevi che stavamo bene. *(Wiley, Theresa e Willow sono entrati in questo) *Wiley: useremo uno stridio feroce per quello. Diamo loro tre applausi. *(Con ciò, Willow, Wiley e Theresa emisero tre feroci strilli, dopodiché tutti iniziarono ad applaudirli) *Kamikari: Ora che tutti ne sono a conoscenza, andiamo di sotto per un rinfresco. Prendi un pugno alla Summer Party, tutti. *(Tayo e Proko stavano facendo fare a Bonkers un pugno alla Summer Party, che la Ribbon poi consegnò loro. *Kamikari: Questo è lo spirito, ragazzi. *(Tayo e Proko quindi presero un sorso del pugno, facendolo girare in bocca prima che lo inghiottissero) *Tayo: Hmmm. Che gusto interessante. *Proko: Sì. Tangy, ancora piccante. *Kamikari: è una vecchia ricetta. Juicy Apple Punch, fatto da fresco. *Tayo: Sì, fresco. *King Dedede: Oh mio, Willow. Sembra interessante. Cosa potrebbe essere? *Willow: Qualcosa per mio padre, maestà. L'ho fatto nella classe Arts & Crafts. *(Willow raccolse una calce vicina e la mise sugli aghi, poi richiuse l'oggetto, lasciando il pollice premuto sulla parte superiore della sua "testa", dove si trovava un buco. Sollevò l'oggetto, puntando la "testa" "ad un vicino bicchiere vuoto, e tolse il pollice dalla cima, facendo sì che il succo verde facesse uscire la parte superiore e il bicchiere.) *Willow: è uno spremiagrumi. *King Dedede: Ahh, interessante. *(Willow prese il bicchiere) *Willow: Ora puoi avere una limonata amara quando vuoi, papà. *(Willow porse a Wiley il bicchiere, mise un braccio attorno a sua figlia e prese un sorso della limonata verde, facendo sì che la faccia si contrasse da sola dall'acidità.La sua faccia tornò normale e guardò Willow) *Wiley: È meraviglioso, Willow. *(Wiley sta bevendo il resto) *Wiley: Aahh, gentile e aspro. Rende le mie mandibole pucker. *(Nel frattempo, Stella stava mostrando a Spencer e Sierra un'enorme armatura) *Stella: L'ho fatto per te, papà. È un'armatura. *Spencer: meraviglioso. Proprio quello di cui ho bisogno. Fammi provare. *(Stella poi si avvicinò a lui in Spencer e Sierra e mise le armature su di loro. *Stella: incredibile. Calza. *Spencer: fantastico. *Stella: guarda tu stesso. *(Stella mostra un fiume, permettendo a Spencer e Sierra di vedere le armature che si adattano a quello che sarebbe il loro riflesso) *Sierra: È meraviglioso. *Tayo: Direi che è un regalo molto premuroso, Spencer. Ma non è un riflesso su di te *Spencer: Che regalo meraviglioso. *Kamikari: tutti gli amici hanno lavorato molto duramente per i loro regali. *(Elene poi camminava portando quello che sembrava un nuovo secchio di vernice colorata e un pennello) *Elene: ho fatto il mio regalo nel corso di scienze. È un art-man portatile. Con un'immagine colorata che dura per settimane. *(Elene cominciò a dipingere le immagini) *Elene: Per te. *(Edwin e Edina hanno preso i secchi di vernice e i pennelli e hanno cominciato a dipingere tutte le foto) *Edina: questo mette le vernici nelle mie foto. Grazie, Elene. *Elene: Prego, mamma. Pensavo che ne avresti preso una carica. *Edwin: Sì, non preoccuparti. *Kamikari: Mostra a tuo padre quello che hai fatto, Tia. *(Colonnello Tusker e Westley si inginocchiarono per prendere il regalo di Tia) *Tia: è una luce brillante. Per illuminare la grotta più buia. *Colonnello Tusker: Che regalo premuroso, Tia. *Kamikari: E per ultimo, ma non meno importante, tua figlia vorrebbe suonare la sua ultima composizione per te. *(Penelope Bronto era seduta ad uno spettacolo teatrale strumentale, girandosi per guardare i groud) *Penelope Bronto: si chiama "The Sweet Flight for Wings". (risatine) *(Penelope Bronto ha iniziato a suonare la sua canzone) *(Nel frattempo, fuori, Justin e il suo clan stavano ascoltando la canzone) *Chester: Sembra che si stiano divertendo, Justin. *Justin: Sì. Useremo il pozzo del vulcano e cattureremo Kirby. *(Penelope Bronto aveva terminato la sua canzone, poi si voltò verso un pubblico esultante) *Philip: Fantastic, Penelope Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Willow: Sì! *Spencer: ha reso le mie bilance perfettamente fredde. *(Anche Kirby e gli altri stavano applaudendo) *King Dedede: Bravo, Penelope Bronto. *Proko: Encore! Encore! *Tayo: Dico che diamo quella mano. *Penelope Bronto: Grazie, oh, grazie. *(dissolvenza al vulcano al mattino) *Justin: Ne abbiamo quasi avuto. Quei amici marci stavano vincendo la partita. *Kamihino: Nessun errore, Justin. *Vipypno: Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, Kamihino. Kirby sta avendo una trappola. E ora? *Kamihino: Ora, fai in modo che Kirby ti dica tutto ciò che sa. E tu ascolti. *Justin: Siamo andati a tutti quei guai solo per ascoltare quel piccolo idiota rosa? *Kamihino: Quel piccolo idiota rosa era Kirby. Conosce i punti di forza dei tuoi amici, le loro debolezze, chi sono alleati. In breve, Kirby è il custode di tutto l'eroe del Dreamland. *Vipypno: Oh, e se ci dice, allora conosciamo tutti gli eroi del Dreamland. *Kamihino: E armato di quella conoscenza, conquistare la Dreamland sarà una questione semplice. Anche per te. *Justin: Sì, anche per me. I draghi avrebbero governato la terra dei sogni. *Kamihino: Sì. Ma non c'è tempo da perdere. Kirby è molto importante per il Dreamland. Non c'è dubbio che gli amici marci stanno già cercando. *Justin: Oh, lo farò parlare, va bene. Sarà facile Non ha preso quel Kirby da quando lo abbiamo trovato. *(dissolvenza nella foresta, Ribbon sbadigliato e stiramento) *Ribbon: è stato un sollievo. Ora, dov'è qualcuno qui fuori? *(Kirby e gli altri stavano dormendo) *Ribbon: Kirby! Dai, Kirby, dobbiamo andare. Svegliati! *Kamikari: il Ribbon è sveglio... *King Dedede: Certo che l'hai fatto, Kamikari... *Ribbon: svegliati, Kirby! *Kirby: Ok, okay. Stavano arrivando. Stavano arrivando. *(Kirby e gli altri sbadigliano) *(Più tardi, Kirby e gli altri entrarono nella foresta per sconfiggere Kamihino e la sua truppa di draghi) *(All'improvviso, Kirby vide qualcosa che lo fece sussultare: era Vipypno, ma aveva colori a spirale) *Vipypno: mi scusi, potrei essere di qualche aiuto? *(Kirby, non avendo mai incontrato prima questo serpente, né essere ipnotizzato prima o essere consapevole di quello che poteva fare, fu immediatamente superato dai colori a spirale. "L'espressione paurosa di Kirby si trasformò in un sorriso." Kirby si avvicinò a Vipypno) *Vipypno: sei perso, piccolo? *(Vipypno manovrò la testa, facendo sembrare che Kirby stesse annuendo sì alla sua domanda) *Vipypno: sei stato catturato? Sto arrivando! *(Kirby non è stato in grado di distogliere gli occhi da Vipypno mentre parlava seducente con lui. Vipypno fece cenno a Kirby di salire su una piccola roccia, Kirby lo fece e alzò lo sguardo verso il serpente gigante.) *Tayo: Cosa pensi che io sia irresponsabile a prendermi cura di lui? *Stella: E non dimenticare pigro, senza mai cambiare e... *Tayo: (scioccato) Kirby! *(Vipypno gli sorrise prima di usare la coda e prepararsi a catturare Kirby, ma poiché sembrava che Kirby sarebbe stato catturato per intero dal serpente, Tayo afferrò Kirby e lo trascinò via. Questa improvvisa azione fece sì che Vipypno perdesse Kirby e cadde nel terra invece) *Tayo: Kirby, parlami, piccolo! *(Kirby si svegliò dalla sua trance) *Kirby: Uh... Eh? *Tayo: Stai bene, Kirby? *Proko: Suppongo, ma è stato davvero spaventoso. Cadendo da quel ramo, ma anche... *Kirby: è stato un enorme... *Tayo: Shh, va tutto bene, Kirby, siamo qui. *Kirby: Ma... ma dov'è il serpente, sta venendo da questa parte. *Lololo: No, non lo è, se ne sta andando. *Lalala: Sì, se ne sta andando così non dobbiamo... oh mio Dio, guarda. *(Tayo e Proko hanno riso) *(Vipypno guardò Tayo e Proko mentre iniziava a strisciare via per la frustrazione) *Vipypno: Oh, ti porterei lì io stesso, ma temo di rallentarti... *(Vipypno si fermò improvvisamente, fu confuso, ma quando guardò indietro notò che la sua coda era incastrata tra due piccoli alberi, ma vide qualcosa nella sua coda: era un nodo: era di questo che ridevano Tayo e Proko) *Tayo: Hehe, ragazzi, ha un nodo nella coda. *(Elene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tia, Willow, Lololo e Lalala lo notarono e scoppiarono a ridere) *Willow: Oh mio Dio, è così collinoso. *Lololo: Questo è quello che io chiamo un serpente di pizzo per scarpe. *Stella: Sì, quel serpente di pizzo per scarpe che ha un nodo nella coda. *Vipypno: Heeheehee, ha un nodo nella coda. *(Vipypno lotta per liberarsi. Alla fine si è liberato, ma ha tirato la sua coda così forte che le sue bobine si sono scontrate contro di lui e sono stati posizionati come una fisarmonica.Vipypno, non volendo rischiare di farsi beffe di nuovo, scivola via) *Vipypno: Se mai rivedrò di nuovo quegli amici marci, sarà troppo presto. Oooh, mia povera spina dorsale. *(Vipypno ha ancora il nodo legato nella coda) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Elene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tia, Willow, Lololo e Lalala: (ridendo) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Elene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tia, Willow, Lololo e Lalala si sono finalmente calmati) *Proko: è stato divertente. *(Kamikari verso Tayo) *Kamikari: Quindi hai salvato Kirby, vero? *Tayo e Kirby: Sì. *Waddle Dee: Aspetta un secondo... penso che siano sabbie mobili?! *King Dedede: Waddle Dee?! *Waddle Dee: Aiuto! Aiutami! *(Proprio allora, Elene e Tia notarono Waddle Dee) *Elene: sembra Waddle Dee. *Tia: Forse stanno cercando di aiutare e anche a tirare fuori le sabbie mobili. *Waddle Dee: sta arrivando qualcuno! *(Waddle Dee nota Elene e Tia) *Waddle Dee: Aiutaci! *Tia: Ma perché? Sei bloccato nelle sabbie mobili! *Waddle Dee: vorresti per favore lasciarmi uscire da queste sabbie mobili? *Elene: Sì, va bene. Hai provato a estrarre Waddle Dee dalle sabbie mobili. *(Elene immerse la fine del tronco nelle sabbie mobili, vicino a Waddle Dee. Lentamente si allungarono e afferrarono il tronco, facendo attenzione a non affondare ulteriormente. Una volta che tutti avevano le mani sul tronco, Elene e Tia sollevarono il tronco. L'hanno sollevato così forte, ha lanciato Waddle Dee in aria, è atterrato a terra non troppo lontano da loro.) *Waddle Dee: Grazie per averci fatto uscire, ragazzi. *Elene: Nessun problema. *Tia: stai bene. (risatine) *(Tayo e Proko si ritrovarono sulle pietre paludose) *Tayo: qui c'è una palude molto appiccicosa. *Proko: Davvero? Buona. *(Tayo guarda Proko e nota che non era una pietra, un enorme coccodrillo che si alzava dietro di lui) *Tayo: AAAAHH! *(Proko si gira e vede il coccodrillo) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! Correre! *(I denti del coccodrillo scricchiolano dietro di loro) *Tayo: In questo modo! *(Fuggono per un attimo, saltando da una roccia all'altra del fiume e fuori dalla portata delle mascelle dei coccodrilli mentre sempre più emergono fuori dall'acqua. Si riposano su due "pietre" immobili e più in basso, e cominciano ad ansimare) *Tayo: Questo è stato uno stretto. *Proko: Sì... *(Le pietre su cui sono sedute si alzano e si rivelano come teste di coccodrilli.) *Tayo e Proko: AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo si arrampica su un arto di un albero, ma non riesce a raggiungerlo, ma Proko lo sorpassa, saltando da un coccodrillo a un coccodrillo lungo il fiume.) *Tayo: No! Non andartene! *Proko: li distrarrò. Correre! *(Proko scivola nell'ultimo coccodrillo nell'acqua, mentre si avvicina, senza fiato, i coccodrilli incombono su di lui) *(Tayo fa scorrere i coccodrilli dal suo ramo) *Tayo: attento! *(Proko è paralizzato dallo spavento, la bocca spalancata davanti a lui viene improvvisamente bloccata da Tayo che la salta sopra) *Tayo: Andiamo! *(Tayo e Proko si arrampicano su un ramo e salgono sulla riva, fuori dalla portata del pericolo. Dall'alto, ansimano e riposano per qualche istante, poi tornano indietro a guardare oltre il bordo. Il coccodrillo si sta ammassando sotto, furibondo essere imbrogliati del loro pasto) *Tayo: L'ho fatto... l'ho fatto! *(Tayo "thhppbbts" i coccodrilli) *Proko: Hah! *(Tayo e Proko tornano a Kirby e agli altri) *Tayo: Oh! Hai visto che denti avevano? Loro solo... "Rrarrarrarrarr"... (ride) Uno ci mangiava quasi, ma poi gli saltammo sul cranio, e poi divenne silenzioso per lui... lì ottennero quello che erano tolleranti e tu eri veramente coraggioso ! *Kamikari: Beh, ti eri solo coraggioso. Potevi essere ucciso là fuori nella palude. *Tayo: Sì, per favore. Ma sii caro e salta alla parte di Kirby? *Kirby: Me? *Kamikari: Ok, guarda: Ragazzi, porterete Kamihino e il gruppo di draghi... (continua in modo inintelligibile sullo sfondo) *Stella: (pensando, con un'espressione preoccupata) Cosa dovrei fare? Non sconfiggeremo mai quei cattivi. *Willow: (pensando, con un'espressione preoccupata) Sì, sì, ne parliamo. *Elene: (pensando, con un'espressione preoccupata) Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, ragazzi, porteremo via quei cattivi. *Penelope Bronto: (pensando, con un'espressione preoccupata) Cosa possiamo fare? Non abbiamo scelta per sconfiggere quei furfanti. *Tia: (pensando, con un'espressione preoccupata) Oh, Dio, ci faremo del male se non troveremo Kamihino. *Kamikari: ...Kirby deve sfidare Kamihino e sconfiggerlo nella vittoria. *(Kamikari fissa Tayo, Proko, Elene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tia e Willow, che stanno lì in silenzio mentre i grilli cinguettano) *Kamikari: capisci? *Tayo, Proko, Elene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tia e Willow: Sì. *(dissolvenza a Justin e al suo clan all'esterno della tana di Kamihino) *Justin: fratelli! Robot! Guarda te e la tua prigione squallida! Chi è lì fuori? *(Un gruppo di Robot di Waddle Dee appare e si dirige verso Justin e il suo clan) *Robot di Waddle Dee: Kirby. *Justin: E ora che ti faccio crescere in uno grande! Qual è la prima cosa che farai?! *(Presto i Robot di Waddle Dee diventarono giganteschi Robot di Waddle Dee, più grandi e terrificanti) *Robot giganti di Waddle Dee: Lo colpisci!! *Justin: buona risposta. *(Justin indica Kirby e gli altri) *Justin: Gli altri amici saranno così. *(I Robot giganti di Waddle Dee si sono messi d'accordo e hanno camminato verso Clobber Kirby) *(sciogliersi nella tana di Kamihino) *(Kirby e gli altri si avvicinano furtivamente alla grotta, da dietro una parete della caverna osservano da vicino le orde di draghi) *Adeleine: Huh? Robot giganti di Waddle Dee? Oh no! Cosa dovremmo fare? *Tayo: Draghi. Odio i draghi. (A Kirby, sussurrando) Come hai intenzione di sbarazzarti di questi ragazzi? *Kirby: esca viva. *Tayo: Buona idea. (Realizzando) Hey. *Kirby: Dai, Tayo-- voi ragazzi dovete creare un diversivo. *Tayo: (Incredulo) Cosa vuoi che faccia io allora? Vestimi come una ragazza e balla l'hula? *(Si udì un tamburo dietro i draghi mentre si giravano, videro Tayo in una gonna da hula e Proko con una mela in bocca) *Tayo: LUAU! (cantando) Se hai fame di un pezzo di carne grassa e succosa, mangia il mio amico Proko qui perché è un piacere, vieni giù e cenare, su questo vino saporito, tutto quello che devi fare è mettersi in fila. *(I draghi sporgevano la lingua, erano attratti da questo diversivo e mentre si avvicinavano al duo hawaiano, Kirby e gli altri si intrufolavano dietro i draghi, invisibili) *Tayo: stai male *Proko: Sì ,'' sì '', sì *Tayo: per un po 'di pancetta? *Proko: Sì ,'' sì '', sì *Tayo: È un ragazzo grosso *Proko: Sì ,'' sì *Tayo: ''potresti essere anche tu un ragazzo grosso. ''OOH! *(Corrono via urlando per portare via alcuni draghi, Kirby e gli altri lo fanno) *Kamikari: Ragazzi, raccogli i tuoi amici. (determinato) Kirby e io, cercando Kamihino. *(Kamikari si sta facendo strada nella sala del trono di Kamihino) *(Kamikari appare sulla sporgenza, balza fuori). *Kamihino: Kamikari. Non ho mai pensato di vederti. *(Kamihino dà ai draghi sopra di lui uno sguardo arrabbiato) *Neal: non guardarmi! *Tad: Assolutamente no! *Kamikari: Siamo qui. *Kamihino: Kamikari, la cosa è il cambiamento. *Kamikari: Come hai potuto permettere che questo accadesse? *Kamihino: come hai potuto tornare? Quando ho mantenuto il tuo piccolo segreto colpevole per tutto questo tempo. *Kamikari: Devo tornare. *Kamihino: perché? *Kamikari: Sono l'eroe legittimo. *Kamihino: Oh, è l'eroe legittimo. (ridacchia) Scusa se ho interrotto la tua lamentela. *Kamikari: Qualcuno è stato ucciso, tutto ciò che mio fratello rappresentava! *Kamihino: (ridacchia) Tuo fratello... Non era niente... *Kamikari: Era il grande re! *Kamihino: È il re scomparso! Era un pazzo pomposo, arrogante, troppo sterile! Lui e i suoi soggetti adoranti vogliono tutto. Mentre sono caduto nella sua ombra. Ma lo darò... Lo sto prendendo! *Kamikari: hai tradito mio fratello? *Kamihino: Sì. E ora tocca a te. Buona notte dolce principe. Prendili, pazzi! *(Kirby e gli altri attaccano i draghi) *(Willow sta lottando contro il drago) *Willow: Lo farò io, miserabile pazzo del rettile! *(Willow scatta la gamba del drago, creando un effetto sonoro simile all'osso, mentre il drago sviene) *Willow: Boom! ride *Tia: posso sembrare innocuo. Ma sono duro! *(Tia tira fuori alcuni draghi e afferra il drago con il suo baule) *Tia: non scherzare con la figlia di Phan-Phan. Come lo vuoi? *(Tia getta via il drago con il suo baule) *(Willow e Tia iniziano la sala "Ooh, ooh" dell'Arsenio) *(Elene spacca i draghi con il suo pennello colorato) *Elene: Spruzzi in faccia, ragazzi? *(I tre draghi svennero) *(Elene batte alcuni draghi) *Elene: YEAH! *(Il drago cornuto morde a Stella, ma lei ha mancato) *Stella: non oggi! *(Stella punge il drago con i pugni) *Stella: Oops. Mi sono quasi fatto male a una mano. Va bene. *(Proko si sta caricando con Tayo che lo guida. I draghi volano ovunque) *Proko: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: mi scusi Qui fa caldo. Pop quei ragazzi! *(Effetto sonoro simile a un Bowling mentre i draghi volano. Come un po 'di sollievo comico, Stella sta combattendo in stile "B-movie" di kung-fu, completo di effetti sonori di stile). *Stella: (Mentre colpisce vari draghi) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *(Penelope Bronto ronza sempre più veloce, mentre i draghi la inseguono) *Penelope Bronto: Non puoi prendermi! (Ride) *(I draghi la cercarono furiosamente, ma prima che potessero cercare, Penelope Bronto apparve sulla scogliera in alto.) *Penelope Bronto: Hey, ragazzi! Perché non prendi su qualcuno della tua taglia? *(I draghi annuirono nervosamente) *Penelope Bronto: userò le mie belle ali per usarlo! Assapora i miei piedi d'insetto! *(Penelope Bronto carica e guida e prende a calci gli altri draghi.) *Penelope Bronto: Prendi questo! E quello! E questo! *(I due draghi corsero via) *Penelope Bronto: E stai fuori! Ride *Justin: prendili! *(Uno dei Big Robo-Waddle Dee stringe i suoi artigli a Justin) *Justin: YEOW! No! Prendili! Non me! Loro! *(Uno dei Big Robo-Waddle Dee colpisce gli occhi con Justin) *Justin: robot sciocchi. *Chester e Colton: Ahi. *(King Dedede e Bonkers stavano combattendo un Big-Robo Waddle Dee) *Bonkers: Okay, grande idiota! Vieni! *Justin: Ora so che dragoni sei, peabraine! *(Chester e Colton hanno iniziato a rabbrividire) *(Lololo e Lalala tirano fuori alcuni robot) *Justin: Ragazzi! Prepara i tuoi robot in Gear! E prendi a calci un calcio di creatura! *(Penelope Bronto mette un geyser sulla coda di Justin e lo fa esplodere) *Justin: OUCH! Oh, la mia coda brucia? *Penelope Bronto: ridendo *(Penelope Bronto ronza rapidamente verso Kirby e gli altri) *Stella: brilla Cosa? *Willow: emette luce Huh? *Elene: emette luce Whoa. *Tia: emette luce Wow. *Penelope Bronto: emette luce ridendo Che solletica! *(Stella, Willow, Elene, Tia e Penelope Bronto si trasformano in Amici della Creatura Magica) *Justin: Quindi... Una creatura magica Amici con solo un drago, un cervo volante, un amico del cerchio, un elefante e un insetto volante. Patetico! Stai alto, i miei grandi robot! Abbiamo ridicole creature di gruppo in minoranza numerica! *Stella: Nel nome di Kamikari, puniremo quei robot! Tutti. Prendiamoli giù! *Willow, Elene, Penelope Bronto e Tia: hai ragione! *Justin: No! Non è vero. Conosco i poteri magici. Robot, fai qualcosa! *(Ma il Big-Robot di Waddle Dee non lo sa) *Stella: Oh, ti ho ascoltato, robot. Ora, ascoltaci. Ci rapisci una volta e non ti rapirai mai più. *Justin: Tu... non lo faresti! Sono robot! *(Stella, Elene, Willow, Penelope Bronto e Tia mentre sparano la loro Magical Power dalle loro esplosioni. I Big-Robot di Waddle Dee guaiscono mentre l'attacco lo colpisce riportandoli alla normalità causando la scomparsa dei Robot di Waddle Dee) *Tia: Game over. *Elene: A dopo, perdenti! *Stella, Willow, Elene, Tia e Penelope Bronto: Boom, badda, boom, boom, boom, HA! *Penelope Bronto: segna uno per i Team Creature Friends. *(Kamikari e Kirby salgono per affrontare Kamihino nella sala del trono) *Kamikari: ti ho trovato. *Kamihino: Sei venuto da te, ragazzi. *Kirby: Non abbiamo idea di cosa stai parlando. *Kamihino: È troppo facile. Sta quasi scomparendo tuo fratello. E, Oops! Gli uccelli fuori dalla borsa. *Kamikari: calati, Kamihino. *Kamihino: Penso di no! Io sono il maestro! *(Kirby usa l'abilità di essere "Fire Kirby", Kamikari e Kirby combattono Kamihino nell'arena di battaglia vulcanica.Kamihino sputa il fuoco contro Kamikari e Kirby un'ultima volta, entrambi hanno mancato, Kamikari sputa il ghiaccio su di lui, e Kamihino perde il suo equilibrio e cadde, atterrò con un bagliore fumante, proprio come i draghi emergono tra le fiamme e avanzano su di lui). *Kamihino: Oh, amici miei. *Hydra # 1: Amici? Io pensavo che ci avesse chiamato nemici... *Hydra # 2: Sì, anch'io ho sentito così. *Kamihino: (molto nervoso) No, no. La-lasciatemi spiegare. No, no, non capite. No, n-non volevo dire. No, no. Credetemi... No, no... Senti, mi dispiace di averti chiamato... OH NO! *(Ma gli idra ignorarono le suppliche di Kamihino e lo divorarono vivi insieme, mentre inghiottivano le fiamme del fuoco, sigillando una volta per tutte il destino di Kamihino) *Justin: Le fiamme si stanno avvicinando troppo. Dobbiamo andare! *Chester: Cosa? No. *Tad: non possiamo! *Neal: Non è colpa sua, la tua trappola ha fallito per sempre. *Colton: Ma non abbiamo finito il lavoro! *Justin: Be ', è comunque morto qui... Spostiamoci! *(Justin e il suo clan volarono fuori dal vulcano e lasciarono la scena) *(Nel frattempo, Tayo guardò indietro a Kamihino, ha completamente divorato, mentre le idre lasciavano la scena, non sembrava metterlo in scena) *Kirby: Andiamo, ragazzi! Ti riporteremo nella foresta in pochissimo tempo! *Elene: torna nella foresta? Che ne dici di lasciarci a casa? *Tia: Sì, abbiamo salvato Waddle Dee era uscito dalle sabbie mobili. *Waddle Dee: (sospira) Capirò, ragazzi. *King Dedede: andrà tutto bene. Tutti i poteri portano nella foresta. *(si dissolvono nella foresta di notte, la musica rap è suonata, come tutti hanno ballato per festeggiare le ragazze. Kirby ha persino deciso di fornire i testi) *Kirby: ''Quindi, con gli eroi è stato un gioco da ragazzi, per scappare dalla trappola di Kamihino, ora liberiamoci, danziamo e applaudiamo, e ascoltiamo il mio rap Kirby. Lì c'è il papà Spencer e Sierra, che è felice di avere la figlia a casa, e tutti questi ragazzi di Dreamland sono qui per ballare la band. *(Fedele alla sua parola, Spencer e Sierra stavano ballando con Stella, e anche gli altri erano a terra, a ballare con gli amici, infatti c'era anche Dedede, che ballava con Kamikari) *Kirby: E ci sono Kamikari e Dedede, che si lamentano del mio decreto reale. *(Nelle vicinanze, Bonkers stava ballando con Elene, con Edwin, Edina, Colonnello Tusker, l'esercito di Westley e Phan Phan che guardava e applaudiva) *Kirby: E Bonkers con Elene, che vuole essere una scena di danza da sballo, e Penny fa davvero la sua cosa, una danza per due, l'avventura di Penny. *(Nelle vicinanze, Tayo e Proko stavano facendo la danza del conga) *Kirby: Tayo e Proko, sono sempre in festa. *(Mentre ballavano, passarono accanto a Kamikari) *Tayo: Devo dirtelo, Kamikari. Questa è una grande festa. *Kamikari: Oh, sicuramente spero che anche i nuovi arrivati la pensino così. *Proko: nuovi arrivi? *Kamikari: Laggiù. *(Kamikari che indica la sua ala verso una piccola folla vicino a una di loro) *Kamikari: incontra i tuoi nuovi amici e i loro genitori. *(C'erano Moonja e la loro figlia, Flappy e la loro figlia, Masher e la loro figlia.) Joy superò subito Tayo.) *Tayo: nuovi amici? Nuovi genitori? (ridacchia) Hai appena fatto amicizia e il mio. *Proko: (ride) Ci puoi scommettere, Tayo. *King Dedede: Suppongo che tu possa considerare questa la nostra rassegnazione ufficiale dalle nostre posizioni. *(Willow, Stella, Tia, Elene e Penelope Bronto sorridono a loro) *King Dedede: Beh, sai che erano entrambi felici insieme. *Kirby: Sembra davvero una buona idea, maestà. *(dissolvenza in nero) *FINE *''(Sono sempre nuovi crediti musicali strumentali)'' *''(Vengono riprodotti bellissimi brani musicali)'' *''(Crediti musicali di avventura suona)'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Script